How the Waves Reflect
by meowmeow814
Summary: It's the last day for Class 1A and 1B's trip to I-Island and everyone's out partying on the beach! Except for Todoroki. Midoriya finds him lost in thought in the island's aquarium. TodoDeku Aquarium "date". Setting is the island for the upcoming movie but no knowledge of the movie or the updates in anime/ manga is necessary! Just a shipping heart.


"One student ticket please."

As the ticket seller at the front desk tiredly waved him in, Todoroki felt nothing but relief as the cool, air-conditioned blast hit him like his own frost. With it, a faint taste of brine touched his tongue. There were only a couple hours left before closing, and few people were in the aquarium. If anything, most of the tourists on I-Island, including both Class 1-A and B, were outside basking in the last rays of summer. But this was fine by Todoroki. He hadn't the spirit to stay on the beach celebrating (or mourning, for a select few) the classes' last day on the resort.

 _Or rather-_ , Todoroki began thinking before he quickly shoved the thought away with a rough shake of his head.

As he began walking down the set path touring the exhibits, he let his hands pass lightly over the glass. The darkness of the aquarium comforted him in the way darkness did when he used to bury his face in his mother's arms. Todoroki allowed himself a faint smile before he saw his reflection waver before some sea anemones and clownfish. He turned away and moved on, barely registering the marine organisms.

Todoroki's eyes wandered to the next few exhibits. These were all of the smaller organisms, and he watched the few couples going by only glance at them before heading off towards the more popular animal exhibits. Dolphins, penguins, seals… Thankfully, it allowed him even more quiet and space for his thoughts to wander.

"I've always liked these ones anyway," he whispered to himself as he watched in one container several, round jellyfish bob up and down. Their soft flaps rippled like petals.

Petals. _That's what her dress looked like. Pink petals,_ Todoroki thought distantly. Maybe being quiet let him observe and notice things while others talked, but… _I don't know if I wanted to see how he looked at her._ How he had laughed as they waltzed during one of the formal balls. It was a chance to meet some of the world's brightest minds regarding Quirk abilities, but Todoroki couldn't stop staring at a familiar impish smile. The slightly clumsy yet naturally light steps. The unruly, bobbing hair that looked like a comical puff of cloud… The brief memory made something in Todoroki's chest feel heavy and clogged, and suddenly he felt guilty. _I mean, Uraraka-san_ is _beautiful. Sunny, nice too. Who wouldn't lo-... like her._

 _Yeah. Who wouldn't love her._

Todoroki's eyes became clouded over, nonetheless. He quickly moved on from the gently undulating jellyfish, shaking his head briskly again. The dark room suddenly felt superficial, like a little drawer of cheap curios, and Todoroki let his feet guide him on without his mind really there.

The next room opened up to be much larger. There were even steps for people to sit on in front of the huge tank. This time, several people (mostly couples, Todoroki noticed with concentrated objectiveness) were sitting around and chatting quietly. Todoroki walked over to the front of the tank, and peered at the sleek, arched bodies of bottlenose dolphins. He gave a casual glance around. _Good, no one else near the tank._ Todoroki crouched down by the corner.

 _'Shouto, let me teach you how to speak to dolphins.'_

 _It was a rare, rare thing for Endeavor to let him take a break. But sometimes his work would keep him away, and his mother could sneak them away for a few precious hours. He had wanted to go to the aquarium ever since he overheard Fuyumi talk excitedly about the new dolphin exhibit that she saw with her friends. And his mother knew it._

 _Todoroki stared at her, wide-eyed. 'Really?' he asked in peerless awe. He turned his gaze towards the marvelous speedy dives of the dolphins. 'But… but… but Mommy, you can't have two Quirks!' he blurted out before realizing his own contradiction. Todoroki slumped his small shoulders down, eyes downcast._

 _'Come now, Shouto. You don't need a Quirk for this one. Don't you want to see?' His mother coaxed. She was crouching in front of the glass. Her stark white hair looked like the ocean waves themselves from the reflected water. 'They'll come talk to you, Shouto,' she continued in her sing-song voice, and Todoroki couldn't resist taking a few timid steps towards the glass. His mother held out a hand, and he scooted by her side, clinging._

 _She carefully hid her smile. 'Now then, listen carefully.' His mother looked at him in the eyes very seriously. 'Don't do this when there are many people around; dolphins are_ very _shy.' Once Todoroki gave a grave nod, she broke out into a bright smile._

 _'Then this is what you do… '_

Todoroki let his fingers gentle touch the freezing condensation forming on the glass. He rubbed the glass and let them squeak softly. His eyes watched the dolphins suddenly slow, and then break away from their circular rounds to come towards him. They cocked their heads, and even he could see their bemusement. Todoroki let a couple more squeaks from the glass, and a bold dolphin even came to bump its snout on the glass.

"Pfft." A small laugh escaped his lips, and Todoroki didn't even realize that anyone else was nearby until someone audibly gasped from behind him. Someone whose voice he knew all too well.

It took everything Todoroki had to not suddenly freeze the entire tank, dolphins and all.

"Todoroki-kun, you… you're a dolphin whisperer?"

Todoroki blinked up at Midoriya who was standing over him.

"A, a what?" he asked stupidly.

"Like, a baby whisperer. But for animals."

"...No."

Todoroki felt his face growing warm at the thought of someone seeing him rubbing and grinning at an aquarium tank, and he quickly stood up. He brushed off his pants brusquely. "Why aren't you with the others… " Todoroki began when Midoriya sat right down next to where he had been sitting before.

"Hey, can you teach me too?" Midoriya was the one looking up at Todoroki this time, his eyes bright and excited. Todoroki's breath caught as he saw the ultramarine waves reflected in his innocent gaze. But then he caught himself. _No, this person is_ not _for you_.

"I- No. I can't."

"Whaat, why not?" Midoriya gave a joking pout. "Do you need to use both of your Quirks or something to call to them?"

Todoroki stiffened. _'Mommy you can't have two Quirks.' What did she think then?_ Todoroki suddenly felt his patience wear thin. _Stop it, I came here to get away from_ you _and your stupid fawning over a girl, damn it!_ "Believe it or not, sometimes you actually don't need your Quirk to do things in life," Todoroki snapped, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He instantly regretted it at the look on Midoriya's face.

 _Shit._

Midoriya cringed and quickly looked away, his face aflame. Todoroki opened his mouth but he was suddenly empty of words, as though the faucet had been wrenched shut.

 _Why do I keep hurting people like this._

 _I…_

"To-Todoroki-kun!"

But Todoroki couldn't stop his feet as he raced past the curious bystanders. The absolute darkness intermixed with the blinding light from the water diffused and melded throughout the different rooms. It made him dizzy. He didn't care. His legs kept pumping him on and on, and at that moment, Todoroki would've done anything to have Iida's Recipro Burst.

Todoroki kept on sprinting until his breath had become ragged and his throat dry. He staggered to a halt, his panting obnoxiously loud in the closing aquarium. Without caring how he might look, Todoroki gave an exhausted sigh and slumped down in the middle of the walkway. His eyes closed, and he waited for his breathing to come as close to normal as it could.

 _What do I do-_

" _Todoroki-kun!_ "

Todoroki snapped his eyes open just as a blur tripped hard on him.

"Ow!" "Oof!"

Todoroki rubbed his head, wincing as he felt where it had banged on the wall, before blinking at Midoriya lying on his chest. The uncontrollable curly mess of hair of his was surprisingly soft on todoroki's cheeks, nose, and lips. Todoroki felt his face grow so hot he could swear embers were spitting out from his right side.

 _Oh. No._

"Mi… Midoriya. This… " Todoroki felt the words stumble in his mouth as though they were a bag of marbles rolling around his tongue.

"No. I won't let you go this time."

Todoroki stared as the other boy, wincing a bit but otherwise fine, sat up. But still on Todoroki's stomach. He looked dead into Todoroki's eyes. "You would run away again wouldn't you?" he said matter-of-factly, completely oblivious.

Midoriya took Todoroki's sideways glance as a yes.

The curly-haired hero sighed softly and looked up around them. Todoroki cautiously followed his gaze. They were in a short hallway, right before the exit of the aquarium, where there was a tunnel with sea animals swimming above and around them. A manta ray passed over them, its majestic wings creating a floating shadow.

Todoroki finally found his words. "Midoriya. I… I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Midoriya's eyes instantly returned to him and Todoroki felt an involuntary jump in his heart. But his words continued. "I lost my temper because of… things I'd been thinking about recently. But even so, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

Todoroki tried to look away to the side but Midoriya's gaze held him, steadily and immobile. The slight discomfort on his lungs was nothing compared to the ache in his heart as Midoriya nodded thoughtfully.

"I think… I also said something that was insensitive. And maybe I also over-reacted to what you said. I… " This time it was Midoriya who broke away from their locked eyes. The usually sparkling eyes flickering as he nervously bit his lips.

"You see, Todoroki-kun… I… I… " Todoroki blinked as Midoriya kept shaking his head vigorously and wringing his hands. His shoulders began caving in towards himself. But Todoroki knew that expression. It wasn't just nervousness. _'We should be able to come to the aquarium all of the time. We could, if only I could stand up to him. Is it me, because I can't protect my own son,' she murmured towards the dolphins, so quietly that it was only later that he realized that he wasn't supposed to have heard her._

 _As they were walking home, hand in hand, Todoroki watched her shoulders slowly fold in._

 _He never returned to the aquarium. Or go anywhere else with his mother, because soon after…_

Without thinking, Todoroki nearly reached up towards Midoriya's face before yanking his longing fingers firmly down. "Midoriya. You don't have to tell me," he said. Midoriya's eyes snapped to meet his. This time Todoroki was the one holding Midoriya's own, watery look. They searched his, flitting across his expression like those of a scared, trapped animal. "You don't have to tell me," Todoroki repeated quietly. "It's okay. Don't… there's no need to feel guilty. Just tell me what to say and do that would make you happiest." _It's just like him to hold promises about secrets to the fault. He shouldn't have to compromise his trust for someone like me…_

Midoriya's eyes widened. Todoroki swallowed hard as he saw Midoriya's lips tremble slightly. He wasn't sure if his fingers were leaking ice or embers but his whole being felt like it was being seared. Todoroki clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists that made his nails dig in.

 _Someone like me couldn't-… You deserve someone better, kinder-_

Midoriya whispered something inaudible. Todoroki blinked. "I didn't… hear."

"I, I said… then tell me that you love me, Todoroki-kun."

…

It was only then that Todoroki saw a light pink blush in the shimmering blue light.

 _This-This isn't real. It's a dream._

"To… Todoroki-kun… ?"

 _Yeah, it's all a dream._

"Todoroki-kun."

 _Wow, what did I do to deserve this dream-_

"Todoroki-kun!"

Midoriya managed to give a small laugh, and Todoroki blinked and looked up at him quizzically. "Don't worry, it's not." "Not what?" "A dream." Midoriya gave a shyer smile and bashfully stuck a hand into the back of his hair. "I don't think… I've ever run so hard after someone with my Quirk, actually. I don't think I could do that even in a dream. So… if you want proof. Maybe. I think."

Todoroki's jaw dropped wider. "Wait Midoriya, you used your Quirk? Your license could get revoked." Somehow the idea of rule-obeying Midoriya zipping in Full Cowling at an aquarium was more reasonable than the idea that he (might) (possibly) ((im)possibly) be in love with him.

"But! But it's not my fault that Todoroki-kun was playing hard-to-get!"

"Wha-!" Todoroki sputtered in a rare show of fluster. "Hard to get? _Me_?"

Midoriya laughed out louder and fuller this time. Todoroki was taken aback by the sudden bright laugh and suddenly the words were dissipating from his head. The freckles dotting Midoriya's cheeks danced with his smile. "Maybe the fact that you never realized it yourself means you're just an airhead," he said with a wide grin. Todoroki snorted and pushed Midoriya off his chest. He scrambled to his feet and Midoriya followed suit.

"As if," Todoroki huffed, his chest feeling lighter in more than one way. He turned to Midoriya, who was fidgeting in place.

"Uh, yeah. If… if you could show me how to talk to the dolphins! Yeah!" he blurted.

Todoroki stared at the curved glass all around them before motioning Midoriya to stand next to him. "The condensation on the glass. You just kind of rub a finger until it makes a squeaking sound." Todoroki held out his hand and demonstrated. Midoriya stared agape as a couple dolphins quickly swam up to them from behind the glass. They made nickering and clicking sounds excitedly.

"Wow! That's amazing Todoroki-kun! Did you figure this out all by yourself?" Midoriya asked excitedly.

"... No. My mom. She taught me this."

Midoriya looked at Todoroki but he was focused on the animals in front of them. He opened his mouth before closing it again. Todoroki watched from the corner of his eye as Midoriya's expression became a little sadder.

"... Is it, is it okay if I try too? I don't want to intrude… " When Todoroki nodded, Midoriya;s eyes brightened back a bit. He carefully ran a finger until a small squeak came out. The dolphins quickly turned towards Midoriya, bumping the glass lightly. Midoriya also turned towards Todoroki expectantly, and he gave a small nod. Midoriya tried again, and the dolphins almost seemed to wag their tails like puppies as they bobbed up and down. Midoriya broke into a laugh, and continued, even cooing at the animals. Todoroki raised his eyes and caught their reflection in the tank. After a moment, he decided against the habitual glance away to settle back on watching the boy in front of him.

"Todoroki-kun, Todoroki-kun, look we're talking with dolphins! We're dolphin whisperers!" Midoriya laughed aloud again and looked up at Todoroki with shining eyes.

He took a sharp breath as he saw the corners of Todoroki's mouth soften into the smallest smile. "I guess we are."

Midoriya swallowed as he let his hand drop. He took a tiny step forward. "To-Todoroki-kun-"

"Hello all visitors!" Midoriya jumped as the loudspeaker blared to life. Todoroki faced the speaker in his usual blank bemusement. "The aquarium will be closing soon; all visitors must leave within the next ten minutes. Thank you for visiting and we hope to see you again soon!"

"Hmm. C'mon, we gotta get going." Todoroki made to walk towards the entrance.

"Wait, Todoroki-kun. Before we go..." Todoroki turned around at Midoriya's serious tone.

"I… I meant. I-I meant what I said. About… that, well, that, if… if you… happiest… " Midoriya squeezed shut his eyes as the blush burned from to the roots of his hair. He gave another laugh, this one from embarrassment. "Aaah sorry, this is really awkward, haha, um-"

Midoriya stopped as he felt a feather-light touch on his lips. His heart stopped beating.

And then it was gone.

Midoriya's eyes snapped open. "W-w-wha- Todo- wha-" Midoriya stammered.

Todoroki gave an uncharacteristically sly grin. "I happen to know something better than words," he said teasingly. "Even if I am some airhead."

"To-!" Midoriya hid his burning face behind his hands. "You… really… drive me… insane… " he mumbled behind them.

Todoroki finally gave a full laugh as they walked down the path of shimmering waters, and into the world above the waves.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you liked it! I feel like I might have forced down the angst, but I hope it worked out, haha. If you liked this story, please favorite and review! Thanks and see y'all around!

~meowmeow814


End file.
